


Where'd You Get That Body From?

by Minew



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Gen, Graphic description of dead body, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minew/pseuds/Minew
Summary: Jongin doesn't expect his visit to be his last.





	

When Taemin opens the door, there's a faint smell of rotten flesh following him. Jongin scrunches up his nose, but doesn't mention it as he follows his friends inside his apartment. The smell is fairly easy to get used to as Jongin settles in the kitchen.  
  
Taemin offers a cupcake and Jongin takes it, noticing the slight pink color it has as he bites into it but doesn't remark it. Taemin probably just wanted to be fancy. It's not often that Taemin bakes but whenever he does, it's usually to compete with Kibum and things have to be fancy to compete with Kibum.  
  
Taemin settles in the other chair and sips of his coffee. Jongin starts talking. He tells Taemin about Krystal and how beautiful she is. Taemin listens dutifully but there's a glint in his eyes that is unusual. It makes Jongin's blabber halt as he tilts his head.  
  
"Anything wrong?" he asks and Taemin shakes his head and sends him a wide smile.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. Did you like the cake?" Jongin nods and reaches for another one, just to be polite and to show that he actually did like it. Taemin nods.  
   
"I knew it was some good quality he got me yesterday. Eat up." The smile he sends Jongin is so unnerving that Jongin's appetite disappears.  
  
They move to the living room and the smell gets stronger. Jongin tries his best not to pinch his nose and Taemin seems unaffected. It's an hour into Jongin's visit when he has to pee and as he opens the door to the bathroom, he's overwhelmed by the stench of rotting flesh.  
  
Taemin creeps up behind him and places his hands on Jongin's shoulder. The touch is steady yet light and Jongin feels himself freeze as he looks into the room.  
  
In the bathtub is a body, bones showing, acid eating the last of the flesh on the foot while the chest has been robbed of both skin, muscles and organs. One eye is missing, fingers broken, flesh on the torso untouched by acid and knife wounds slowly dying and necrosis rotting into oblivion. It's also where the smell comes from.  
  
He feels Taemin's breath against his ear as he stares at the horrid body that was once a human.  
  
"Where'd you get that body from?" he asks in fear. He can almost feel Taemin's wide smile against his cheek.  
  
"I got it from my daddy." And then the front door opens and a deep voice shouts 'daddy's home'.


End file.
